


Believe

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [62]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post - Fullmetal Alchemist the movie: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't believe they were home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

She still couldn't believe it.

Perhaps she wasn't letting herself believe it. After all, how many times had she dreamed about this moment only to be disappointed?

But now, here they were.

The night before, she had been sure they were fixations of her imagination and half expected them to be gone by morning, which was the main reason why she had refused to sleep when they first suggested it. However, in the end, all the exhaustion from the day—both emotional and physical—had proven too much for her to handle. The last thing she remembered was sitting at the wooden dinner table and placing her head on her arms, refusing to let her eyelids close. When she finally gave into unconsciousness—his eyes, his smile, his chiseled face—everything was imprinted in her mind, just in case she wouldn't see him again.

That's why when Winry walked down the last few steps of the stairway and saw Alphonse Elric sprawled on the couch, still asleep, she gasped in surprise. She felt her eyes begin to swell with tears as she took a few steps towards him, trying to process exactly what her eyes were seeing. She wiped away a couple tears before studying his sleeping form—something she had not been able to do the night before—noting the obvious changes in the boy she had last seen four years ago, when he had been twelve and in the middle of a crisis—a war—between two different worlds. That boy was now a young man, just as he should have been years before, but no matter what physical changes had occurred, Al was still Al.

Of course, if Al was still there, then that begged the question: where was Ed—

Her answer came in his familiar greeting, "Hey." The sound of his voice seemed different, a bit foreign almost. Even so, his voice, she'd recognize anywhere.

She turned around and gave into her emotions, running towards him and pulling him into an embrace. The tears she had stalled before were too much now, and overflowed, finding their way down her cheeks.

It was Edward.  _Edward Elric_.

_He_  was  _here_.

As her body collided against his, he brought his arms around her small, shaking form and asked, concerned, "What's wrong, Winry?"

"N-Nothing," she sobbed. "Nothing's wrong. Actually, everything's great." She looked up at him with a smile as she wiped away the tears with her right hand. "It's just…  _you're here_. You're  _back_. I thought it was dream, but it's not—it's  _real._  You're both here."

He smiled back at her before pulling her back into his chest. "Yeah, we are," he assured her quietly. "And we don't plan on going anywhere. Not without  _you_."

She pressed her head onto his shoulder for comfort, feeling his warmth—letting herself _believe_ Edward was actually there with her. An older, more mature Edward, but _her_ Edward nonetheless. "Really?" she asked in a small whimper.

"I promise you, Winry," he whispered into her ear. "I'll never leave you again." Edward kissed her crown softly before asserting his pledge once more, "Never again."

Winry couldn't help but trust him. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want to let him go, not anymore.

She believed him, his promise... and somehow, she _knew_ this time would be different.


End file.
